Notre relation avec l'alphabet
by Harihi
Summary: Compilation de drabbles : Izaya et Mikado se sont toujours sentis seuls au plus profond d'eux et recherchaient depuis leur enfance quelque chose que les autres humains n'ont pas. Puis, ils se sont trouvés
1. Absence

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Il y avait un vide, une absence, en eux. Bien sûr ils ne le montraient pas et pouvaient vivre sans cela. Ce n'était pas une chose importante en tant qu'être humain, des millions de personnes vivaient sans cela mais pourtant, pour eux, ce vide était meurtrier.

Chaque personne en ce monde a le besoin de trouver quelque chose d'anormal, de l'excitation, c'est pourquoi lors d'une sortie ou d'un rendez-vous nous espérons voir, trouver, ou expérimenter, quelque chose de différent, sortant de notre routine. Les hommes, peu importe leur âge ou ethnique, cherchent cela même s'ils aiment leur routine, même s'ils détestent le changement.

Cependant pour eux ce n'était pas pareil, c'était bien plus qu'un simple besoin. Soit, ils pouvaient subsister sans cette excitation mais leur définition de la vie les empêchait de considérer cela comme vivre, ils ne faisaient qu'exister. Ils respiraient, mangeait, buvaient, dormaient, s'amusaient, travaillaient et communiquaient mais c'était pour eux la même définition que « Metro, boulot, dodo »

Sans cette recherche de l'excitant et découverte du mystère ils se sentaient vide, mourant. Pour eux cela revenait à étouffer, ne pas trouver d'oxygène.

C'est pourquoi ils cherchent de toute leur âme, voyant des choses que personne ne remarquerait.

L'un d'eux utilisa cela pour créer de nouvelles situations, de nouveaux problèmes. Etre le maître de ce qui allait arriver et pouvoir ainsi s'étonner et s'exciter des actions plus ou moins prévisible des humains.

L'autre décida d'aller avec le courant, suivre tous les détails et en apprendre plus sur les personnes ainsi que toute nouvelles informations ou rumeurs apparaissant, lançant parfois une pierre dans l'eau pour voir la réaction et s'étonné de voir que quelque fois son opinion prenait bien plus d'importance que ce qu'il pensait.

C'était leur manière de vivre et ils ne la modifieraient pas. Bien sûr s'adapté était important mais au fond ce sentiment, ce besoin n'était pas une chose qui disparaîtrait. Ils continueraient leur vie ainsi et à jamais.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le fait de se connaître, bien qu'en ayant des personnalités si opposés mais un intérêt commun si grand, les changeraient autant.


	2. Beware

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Il l'avait compris depuis le départ qu'il devait l'éviter, avant que son ami ne réagisse, avant qu'il ne le regarde ou n'ouvre la bouche, juste en voyant le sourire vicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, lorsque leur regards s'étaient croisés il n'en avait été que plus sûr mais il avait saisi dès les premiers instants qu'il devait se méfier de lui, qu'il était dangereux de bien des manières et qu'il allait le détruire de bien des façons s'il s'approchait de lui.

Ce qu'il devait à tout prix éviter.

Ce qui l'intéressait grandement.

Ce qu'il l'excitait énormément.

C'était tous ce qui l'intéressait et l'effrayait dans une même personne. De quoi faire fuir n'importe qui. Il avait donc fuit, même s'il voulait s'en approcher.

Les humains, il le comprenait très bien, sont des êtres avares et curieux à la fois. Ils veulent savoir et être ignorant, puissant et protégé, laissé tranquille mais ne pas être seul. Il l'était lui aussi, jamais il n'aurait osé se ôté le statut d'humain, c'était une chose qu'il appréciait. Après tout, l'erreur est humaine. Après tout, Eve a mangé le fruit défendu.

Ce n'était que des excuses pour pouvoir s'approché de ce fruit interdit, non pas par dieu mais tout humain le connaissant.

Ce n'était que des excuses… mais au fond… la pomme que Eve mangea, ne fit pas que uniquement la punir, elle en gagna le savoir.


	3. Careful

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

C'était pour le moins intéressant.

La manière qu'il avait de vouloir s'approcher et fuir en même temps.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu de personne comme ça. Quelqu'un dont la prudence était l'unique chose qui maintenait la ligne entre le désire et la raison.

Et pourtant il en avait vu des gens.

Beaucoup venait à lui attirer comme des papillons vers une fleur, une douce et exquise fleur empoisonné. Il l'a toujours dit « C'est effrayant comme les gens me font confiance »

Toutefois, il est vrai qu'il comprenait totalement pourquoi ces personnes venaient à lui, étant intelligent et beau, peu d'entre eux pouvaient lui refuser quelque chose. Enfin, bien entendu cette attirance était avant de le connaitre vraiment ou de faire de lui leur ennemi. Malgré tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui lui obéissaient même en le sachant, l'être humain est lâche et peureux finalement, alors il trouvait normal qu'on lui obéisse.

C'est pourquoi les autres individus, ceux qui ressortaient du lot l'attrayaient bien plus.

Un jeune homme ayant été pigé un grand nombre de fois et qui le haïssait mais dépendait de lui.

Un ami qui, à son opposer, n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour les êtres humains.

Un camarade qui le traitait comme un être humain normal et ayant une grande générosité.

Et bien d'autre.

Disons plus clairement qu'il aimait les gens bizarres, hors norme, avec une case en moins. Ils étaient les plus amusants.

Et pour cette raison, il devrait faire attention. Car si son intérêt se changeait une fois de plus en obsession ça serait dangereux.

Et il ne serait dire pour qui.


	4. Danger

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Il s'agissait d'un jeu dangereux.

Bien plus mortel que celui du chat et de la souris.

Tellement plus tordu qu'une guerre entre gang.

Affreusement plus compliqué qu'une partie de shogi.

La règle numéro 1 était de ne pas se dévoiler. Le simple fait de montrer des émotions qui pourraient être suffisamment implicite pour avouer quelque chose était un abandon.

La règle numéro 2 ne pas se laisser amadoué. Le but étant de connaître l'autre sans que celui-ci ne vous connaisse il fallait bien trouver un moyen de pécher les informations.

La règle numéro 3 ne pas montrer de trop grande faiblesse. Il ne fallait pas se voilé la face, ils n'étaient pas du même niveau. Pourtant, du moment que cette faiblesse n'était pas utilisable cela ne comportait pas un problème.

Il s'agissait là des règles les plus importants qui soient afin de survivre et progresser lors de leurs interactions.

Du moins, c'était les règles qu'il s'était fixé.


	5. Excitation

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Caché, comme un prédateur se préparant à attaquer sa proie. Peu importe son courage il n'était pas assez fou pour sortir de sa « cachette ».

Pourtant ses yeux ne faisaient que fixer cet être.

Son cœur qui battait fortement contre sa poitrine – d'une certaine façon il craignait qu'on puisse le voir ou l'entendre – était sans doute dû à la peur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien.

Il était certain, malgré son intérêt particulier pour lui, qu'il s'agissait bien de crainte et non pas un quelconque intérêt romantique ou charnel. Pourtant l'adrénaline qui brûlait dans son corps lorsqu'il sentait sa présence pourrait lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait de ça.

Cœur battant à toute allure, nœud à l'estomac, bégayements et nervosité apparents.

Les gens pourraient presque croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'une certaine attraction.

Bien entendu si on utilisait ce mot il était évidement extrêmes attiré par cet individu mais sans doute pas avec la même définition que se qu'on pourrait imaginer.

Il fallait se mettre à sa place.

Ce que les gens ne pouvaient faire.

Il avait toujours vécu dans l'ennui, à la recherche de l'excitation, malheureusement son niveau d'adaptation était invraisemblable et rapidement quelque chose d'étonnant, choquant ou rare devenait ordinaire.

C'est pourquoi à chacune de leurs rencontres, à chaque avertissement ou lorsqu'il comprenait que ce dangereux personnage préparait quelque chose, mauvais ou non, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier les sentiments que ça lui procurait. Un immense frisson le parcourait.

Et en toute honnêteté, la terreur qu'il ressentait d'avoir capté l'attention d'une telle personne lui produisait une sensation qui lui prouvait une fois encore à quel point il était d'une perversité.

Perversité, bien sur, qui n'était en aucun cas par rapport à quelque chose de sexuel contrairement à ce que ceux de basse moralité et mentalité penseraient.

Pourtant, cela ne changeait en rien que ce frisson qui le traversait lui procurait, malgré lui, un plaisir insondable.

Et ça, c'était terrifiant.


	6. Finality

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Quelque part il était conscient qu'ils avaient tous deux perdu.

Le simple fait qu'ils "jouaient" l'un avec l'autre et prenaient plaisir se mentir mutuellement, tout en sachant que l'autre savait de la tentative de manipulation, démontrait bien qu'il étaient tombé au fond du gouffre depuis un moment déjà.

Pourtant, pour lui ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Effectivement, il s'intéressait plus à cet humain en particulier mais il n'était pas encore obsédé par lui et, cela, était le plus important.

Malgré tout, il était bien normal qu'il soit captiver par quelqu'un d'aussi contradictoire que ce jeune là. Par là il n'entendait pas le fait que ce qu'il était à l'intérieur et comment il se comportait étaient différents, ceci serait bien trop facile. C'était le fait que malgré être obsédé par l'anormal et l'adaptation, il n'était en aucun cas victime de sa propre obsession.

Les autres, et peut-être même l'individu lui-même, pourraient croire que cet acte étaient étrange et dérangé. Toutefois, il était le modèle même de l'inflexibilité.

Non pas dans le sens ou il ne ressentait rien, au contraire c'était dans le but de acquérir un sentiment qui lui manquait qu'il chassait l'incompréhensible. Cependant son comportement ne s'adaptait jamais au situation.

Si quelqu'un le menaçait il resterait poli.

Si on lui offrait quelque chose d'extraordinaire il remercierait la personne poliment.

Si il devait décidé de ses actes ceux-ci seraient toujours corrects moralement.

Et ce, en toutes circonstances.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personne qui lui demanderait comment il allait tout en cherchant par tout les moyens une sortie de secours. Contradiction à l'état pure.

Bien entendu, beaucoup de personne peuvent faire ça mais peu le ferait comme cette personne, car bien que celle-ci tenterait de partir il n'était en aucun cas insincère lorsqu'il poserait ces questions. Bonne ou mauvaise la réponse lui importait réellement.

Le désire de recherche de l'anormal qui le forçait à lui parlé.

La moralité qui le forçait à la politesses.

La rationalité qui lui disait de partir.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas être intrigué par quelqu'un qui reste aussi amovible qu'un rocher tout en étant une mixture de chaos où coeur, cerveau et sens commun s'auto-détruisaient et s'entraidait dans un même temps.

Au final, il savait bien.

Ils étaient foutus.


End file.
